The proposed work consists of two integrated lines of inquiry that successively broaden and deepen our understanding of economic disconnection and its relationship to family reunification. The first aim is to: (1) Discern patterns of family income dynamics and types of economic disconnection relative to spells of child welfare involvement. (2) Assess the impact of different economic trajectories on family reunification. The second aim is to identify how child welfare and economic services workers: (1) Identify and perceive disconnected parents. (2) Perceive disconnection as a barrier to family reunification. (3) Evaluate the resources they are able to provide families. (4).Utilize agency policies and perceive coordination across agencies. Work to answer the first aim will use a previously created, unique longitudinal database of Washington State administrative data on child welfare program involvement, employment, and cash assistance receipt over the period 1998-2010. Trajectories of family income by source prior to, at, and after the point of child removal will be linked to child welfare permanency outcomes (reunification, adoption, or guardianship). The approach for the second aim will include reviews of policy and practice documents, visits to child welfare and public assistance offices, interviews with stakeholders inside and outside of the system, and focus groups with front-line workers. Data from these sources will be coded and organized by topics and themes.